Operation babysit
by Kixen
Summary: Responding to a challenge from ghostanimal. Ember and Skulker recently had a child. However, there is one problem. The child is driving them nuts. In a desperate attempt for some freedom they strike a deal with Danny. Take the child for a week and we leave you alone for a year. Will it be an easy week, or has Danny bitten off more than he can chew? Rated T for safety.
1. Dakota the baby from hell

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 1 of Operation babysit.

Skull island

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Could be heard within a 20 mile radius of the ghost zone.

"God damn it Ember will you shut that brat of yours up! She has scared away the prey I have been trying to catch for the past week!" Skulker spat in distaste.

Skulker never got the chance to say another word seeing as several musical blasts of power all hit him with no love lost with them.

"She is your child as well dipstick! So don't you go calling our child my brat!" Ember hissed only for the baby to scream even louder.

"God damn it Ember! You are a horrible mother! Ever since that brat was born you haven't been able to keep her quiet! All she does is wail, at the worst times, and has destroyed all of my prized pelts and trophies! Plus with the way she cries I am starting the think that you had an affair with the whelp!" Skulker spat venomously.

Hearing Skulkers comment was more than enough to make Ember's neon green eyes match that of her girlfriend Kitty, and if she wasn't nursing her daughter while holding her she would have murdered Skulker for saying that.

"You asshole, I never cheated on you especially with Baby pop! I have been nothing but faithful to you despite all the shit you put me..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The baby screamed apparently seeing as her mouth was no longer on Ember's bosom effectively cutting off the rock diva.

"I swear that child of yours is going to destroy our marriage! Whoever said kids brought couples together needs to be killed, brought back to life and killed again!" Skulker spat causing Ember to sigh.

"I know what you mean dipstick. We haven't had a moment of peace since 'our' little Dakota came into our afterlives." Ember said with a bit of annoyance and love.

Dakota if you looked at her was the spitting image of her mother. Like Ember she had pale skin, neon green eyes flaming hair. The only thing that linked Skulker to their child was the fact that unlike Ember Dakota had flaming green hair instead of flaming blue hair. However, the love felt for her child quickly eroded when she heard a bodily noise and began to smell something extremely putrid.

"God damn it Ember what the hell have you been feeding her? More sour milk that is making her..."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota once again screamed causing Ember normally calm flaming hair to rise 50 feet into the air due to her anger and annoyance.

"Calm down you little dipstick mommy will change your stinky diaper. Skulker go get me the fresh baby powder, baby wipes, and diapers now! If I have to smell this putrid stuff any longer than I have to I swear I will end you!"

"Sure you will Ember, then you will be alone to raise Dakota and on the up side I will actually get some..."

"Oh shut up and get the stuff I need!" Ember hissed as Skulker flew as fast as he could to get the things Ember needed while the former rock Diva was struggling and failing to calm her baby down.

'I am just a blob in a set of cyber armor Ember, there is no way I can get you pregnant so let not worry about protection! He says!' Ember thought bitterly as Skulker came back with the supplies. 'I swear if I could do it all over again I would force him to wear the rubber or I wouldn't put out.'

As Skulker grabbed the putrid smelling diaper and tossed it into an open flame, Ember proceeded to get the baby wipes and proceeded to clean Dakota's poop cover behind. Moving quickly Ember then grabbed the new diaper placed some of the baby powder on it and proceeded to place little Dakota onto the pamper. That is until her pale behind started turning bright red which followed with the loudest scream yet.

 **"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Skulker you idiot I told you not to get that cheap cornstarch baby powder as it gives Dakota a rash! I swear you are an even worse father than a... God gross I know you are a girl, but I swear she can aim like a boy!" Ember spat due to Dakota giving her a surprisingly accurate golden stream of piss in her face.

The only upside to the situation was that despite her discomfort Dakota had surprisingly stopped crying and was for once laughing.

"Ember what did we do to deserve the spawn of Satan himself? Cause I swear the only time she is laughing and happy is when she does things that cause us grief." Skulker said in dismay.

"As much as I hate to agree with you I think you are right on the former part. I swear she is driving me up the walls! I know I just became a mother but if I don't get a break from Dakota soon I swear I am going to end up..."

"I know she is evil incarnate, but she is our evil incarnate child! If we were to do that to her, the both of us would be sent to hell no if's and's or but's about it! We need to find someone to watch her for a week." Skulker said cutting off Ember only to earn a frown.

"After what happened last time Spectra swore she would never babysit for us again. Kitty and Johnny are already expecting their own child, so that is out as well. Bertrand surprisingly had the same response as Spectra when it came to babysitting, and thanks to our enemy relationship (AN: Friendship not romantic) with baby pop not even Pandora, the woman who loves kids will help us." Ember thought to herself before an evil smile came to her face.

"Ember why are you smiling the smile that I know promises pain to someone? I know I have been insensitive but I didn't do anything to..."

"Don't worry dipstick I just got a great idea on how we can get some peace and trust me it is a doze. Since I can get where we need to go faster I need you to look after Dakota until I get back. If I find one flaming hair out of place by the time I get back I swear you won't be getting any for the next year do you understand?!" Ember said before handing Dakota to her husband and vanishing in a whirlwind of flames.

Fenton works

"There we go, finally that 20 page report that Mr. Lancer gave me to do is finally finished." Danny said to himself as he uploaded the report to his cloud account while making a backup of it. "Now hopefully I can spend some time with... Oh great just what I needed company." Danny bitterly thought as his ghost sense went off.

No sooner did Danny say this did a whirlwind of flames appear and a completely messed up Ember appeared before him throwing Danny for a loop.

"Before you attack me, I will let you know I am not here to fight you. In fact I am hear to ask you a favor that I am willing to pay handsomely if you complete it." Ember said causing the young halfa to raise an eyebrow.

"What exactly could you possibly have that will make me even want to consider taking up your offer?" Danny asked dryly.

"Me and Skulker forswear on our ghostly afterlives that we won't hunt you or attack Amity for an entire year." Ember answered completely shocking Danny.

Stage out

So ends part one of Operation babysit. I saw this challenge, and seeing as I felt a creative urge to try something new I decided to take it up. As for those I owe challenges to don't worry I am working on them as well. Any thoughts, comments, concerns about this? If so send me a PM or leave a review sharing them. Until Next time.


	2. day one what could go wrong?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part two of operation babysit.

Danny's bedroom

"Ok Ember what is the catch with this favor? There is no way you and Skulker would forswear that you would leave me and Amity alone for a year unless it was something dangerous or painful. So..."

"I want you to babysit our daughter Dakota for a week! That is all I am asking." Ember answered.

"Wait a minute you had a baby? You certainly don't look like you had a kid." Danny said flabbergasted at learning this information.

"About six months ago I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl, and since then me and Skulker haven't had a moment's peace. It has gotten to the point where Skulker attempted to use our child as bait for one of his traps just to silence her." Ember explained laying it on thick.

'Actually he said he would use her as bait but never did it, but I won't let baby pop know that.' Ember thought to herself keeping her poker face on.

"I don't want to lose my husband due to the #1 law in the ghost zone, and I want to save my marriage. I know for a fact that this vacation for us will not only get us back on the right track, but will give us some us time which he haven't had since Dakota has been born." Ember explained only for Danny to still be resistant.

"Why didn't you ask one of your girlfriends to help you, or someone else in the ghost zone to do this? It makes no sense why you would ask me your worst enemy of all people." Danny explained earning a sigh from Ember.

"Johnny and Kitty already have a baby on the way, so I can't ask them. Dakota for some odd reason hates Bertrand to the point where she won't get within a 5 foot radius of him with crying, and Penelope took her new mystery lover on a vacation Two weeks ago." Ember explained. "We would have went to Pandora, but seeing as me and Skulker aren't exactly your friends she denied us and she is known as the universal babysitter. So please Baby Pop you are our only hope now."

'Wow they must be really and I mean really desperate if they are coming to me of all people for help. Plus I do have an odd track record for helping out the others directly and indirectly with their romantic issues.' Danny thought to himself.

"I hope this doesn't come to bite me in the butt later, but I will take up the challenge. But remember, after this is done if I see either of you..."

"Calm down Baby Pop next to killing a ghost baby going back on your forswear will also land you on a one way trip to hell." Ember explained for the first time smiling. "Would you like me to bring Dakota to you, or would you like to come to Dakota?"

Danny upon hearing Ember's question actually took a moment to think about it. On the one hand if Dakota was brought to his realm he would have the problem of his parents. They still unfortunately had the Neo Nazi attitude when it came down to ghosts. If they got one look at the baby they would no doubt try to make her the subject of lots and lots of painful experiments. With his hero duties he wouldn't have too much of an issue seeing as Dani even though she loved traveling would have no problem filling in for him and thanks to his recent duplication abilities he would have no problem keeping his absence hidden.

"Take me to your child Ember." Danny said firmly.

'Finally a break from our {little bundle of joy}. Baby pop has no clue what he is in for, so he will truly be earning his year of freedom from me and Skulker.' Ember thought to herself before she grabbed Danny and vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

Skull island

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dakota screamed as Skulker ran around screaming due to his cyber armor being raised 3,000 degrees.

"Damn it to hell! Why in the hell did I think I was immune to this!" Skulker spat. "I swear if you weren't my daughter I would banish you to the darkest pits of hell you infernal..."

"Finish that sentence and I swear I will be filing for divorce!" Ember spat effectively gaining Skulker's attention.

"Nice try Ember, but nothing short of after death parting one of us can break the binds of our ghost zone marriage!" Skulker explained as his suit's cooling system kicked in.

"Dude, I said this before, and I will say it again. You are a terrible mother!" Danny added earning a glare from Skulker and a snicker from Ember.

"Last I checked I am not a male seahorse or even a male fairy from Fairy world so I didn't give birth to this little abomination!" Skulker spat getting a look from both Ember and Danny. "Don't look at me like that whelp, and here you go the little bundle of joy Ember spat out. Though I still think with the way she wails she had an affair with you with the way Dakota cries!" Skulker explained before handing Dakota over to Danny.

"Everything you need to look after her is in the house. As for food allergies she is allergic to chocolate. Oh and don't use the cornstarch baby powder it will give her a rash." Ember said before walking over to skulker. "We will be back in a week baby pop, make sure our little Dakota is the same as we gave her to you. Cause if I found out that one hair has been harmed on her head I forswear I will make your life a living hell! Oh and if you need us for anything the number is on the fridge. Later Dakota, Baby pop!" Ember said before she grabbed Skulker and vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

No sooner did Ember, and Skulker disappear did Danny feel the temperature rise around him. No sooner did this happen did Danny look down and saw that his clothes were on fire. Thinking quickly Danny quickly fired his ice beams eyes to put out the flames. Unfortunately for Danny, Dakota wasn't too pleased with the sudden drop in temperature and within seconds disappeared into a whirlwind of flames much to Danny's dismay.

"That is just great, Ember left out that Dakota could teleport from place to place. Now where did you.." Danny never got the chance to finish his thought as he heard a loud explosion less than 50 feet from.

After going intangible to avoid the getting burned by molten shrapnel and flaming napalm Danny flew in the direction of the explosion to find Dakota giggling up a storm while her flaming ponytail hit several of Skulker's explosives causing them to go off simultaneously. As Danny still intangible looked on at the destruction of Skulker's bombs one calming thought went into his mind.

'On the bright side at least none of this stuff is mine and it seems Dakota is immune to all fire based weapons. But still what the hell where you thinking Skulker? You should have put your explosives in an ectoranium safe house. Your cyberarmor is immune to the stuff, and Dakota wouldn't be able to go near it let alone... Oh crap more trouble.' Danny thought to himself as an mob of angry ghosts that weren't so fortunate to go intangible came down and began to give chase.

"There she is the baby from Tartarus! Kill it off and we will finally have peace!" One of the angry ghosts spat.

"Look it is Danny Phantom our sworn enemy! This is our lucky day! We can kill to birds with one stone!" Another ghost said with a smile.

'Normally I wouldn't have an issue fighting them, seeing as I have a move in my arsenal that could stop them but that would leave me defenseless. Plus there is Ember and Skulker's baby to worry about. Well seeing as I can't fight them I guess I will have to outrun them!' Danny thought to himself as he quickly scooped up Dakota and took off at top speed.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " Dakota wailed due to not being used to the speed Danny was flying at while giving him an ear ache.

'Great, less than 5 minutes into the job I am getting chased down by an angry mob of ghosts, I have an oversensitive baby wailing like I would when I used my ghostly wail, and to top it all off the angry mob wants to blow us to smithereens! Ember, Skulker I hope where ever the two of you are you both are enjoying yourselves because after this...'

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " Dakota wailed louder which in turn causing all the enemy ghost's eardrums to begin popping.

Eventually the ghosts giving chase to Danny and Dakota slowed down and began to hold their eyes.

"God Damn it, that wailing is hurting my ears! You haven't seen the last of us Tartarus spawn! As soon as my ears stop ringing I will be back!"

"Huh what did you say?" One of the now death ghosts asked still holding his ears.

"What was that you said?" Another asked only for the only ghost who could read lips to carve the message the first ghost said before they all left.

No sooner did the mob leave from site did Dakota calm down causing Danny to breathe a little easier.

"You maybe a little mischievous, but at least you did help us out of that... Gross, and I just had the suit cleaned!" Danny replied due to getting a fresh dose of sour milk from the now giggling Dakota. "You are one bad little girl. Time to head back to Skulker's island so we can get you and myself cleaned up. Hopefully you won't caused me anymore trouble." Danny replied only for Dakota to give him yet another spray of sour milk this time in his face.

Miami Beach 45 minutes later

Two being laid on the sandy beach. The first was the ghost zone's greatest hunter who at the current moment was hiding under a holographic illusion of familiar jar headed blond jock wearing a white wife beater, and orange shorts. The other was the ghostly rock diva Ember Mclain wearing black two piece bathing suit that showed off her flawless pale skin perfectly.

Feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time Ember moved closer to the camouflaged Skulker and smiled.

"You see Skulker this is exactly what we needed a nice 7 day vacation just you and me." Ember said wrapping her arms around Skulker.

"As much as I would rather be hunting in peace you do have a point. Beautiful blue skies, a nice sandy beach, and best of all the woman I love right..."

"Hey everyone look it is Ember Mclain! I haven't seen you in 9 months since your last concert!" A fanboy said while talking a picture.

"Ember even though you disappeared for 9 months we still love you! Please sing us a song!" Said another one of her fans.

"Get away you annoying parasites we are on vacation right now! Unless you want me to skin and gut you alive!" Skulker hissed only for some of the more muscular looking fans to step in.

"I would love to see you try shrimp. We will rearrange you into a pretzel before you even get the chance to..."

"Boys please, I am on vacation with my husband right now, and all I want to do is relax with him." Ember explained trying to defuse the situation.

"Husband? This jar-headed buffoon? What does he have that I don't?" One of the pissed off fan boys asked.

"Me for starters, but he is also..."

"Going to hunt each and every one of you if you don't leave my wife alone, and trust me the thought of skinning each of you alive feels so good it makes my..."

"Skulker for god's sake we don't need to go that far." Ember said cutting off her husband. "Now as for all of you I will give you each one autograph in exchange for leaving the two of us alone and telling me who you love."

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd chanted causing her flaming mane to rise.

"That is right everyone say my name and remember to keep chanting while I give you your autographs!" Ember said as she continued to store the energy she was getting from the people chanting her name.

'Darn it I should have gutted and skinned these idiots alive when I had the chance. Now if I try to do it Ember will kick my ass due to the power boost! Darn it I am out of here!' Skulker thought to himself as he got up from off the sand and walked away which went completely unnoticed by Ember. 'Some romantic getaway this was.'

Manson family residence two hours later

" _You have reach the cell phone of Danny Fenton. I am currently not able to reach the phone right now please leave your name and message after the tone. Beep"_

"Danny, I don't know where the hell you are, or what you are doing, but you better pray to god you have a good excuse for ditching me today! We have nonrefundable tickets to movie Trinity of Doom 5, and you promised me that you would come with me!" Sam screamed to the answering machine before hanging up the phone.

Sam was beyond pissed. Originally 2 weeks ago she was going to get 3 tickets to go see trinity of doom 5 with Tucker and Danny. However, Tucker unlike Danny explained before hand that he was being sent away to visit family for a month. At first she was upset at this seeing as she wanted to make hang with her only real friends, however, when Tucker whispered in her ear she could use this to finally make her move her mood took a 180 turn.

'Yeah I was so hoping this would be the chance I could finally make him see me as more than a friend, and now he seems like he is...' Sam never got the chance to finish her thought when a puff of green smoke revealing the source of her soon to be former anger.

"Sorry for dropping in unexpected Sam but..."

"Unexpected nothing, unless you forgot that we had a movie date today! You know the thing we agreed on two weeks ago!" Sam said with her hands on her hips.

'Crap I knew I was forgetting something, but then again seeing as I was busy with Dakota and all the trouble she has been bringing me I am not surprised. If she didn't have explosive diarrhea to the point where the entire island needed to air out I wouldn't have come here.' Danny said to himself as he held the surprisingly sleeping Dakota.

"Sorry Sam, but it slipped my mind. Besides I am afraid I won't be able to go with you." Danny said before opening his hands to reveal Dakota to Sam.

Upon seeing the reason why Danny was bailing Sam's face went from annoyed to love at first sight.

"Almost 3 hours ago Ember came to me with an offer. I baby sit little Dakota for a week, and she and Skulker won't hunt me or terrorize Amity for a year. If I had remember the promise I made to you I would have rejected the offer or at least waited until after the movie was..."

"Aww who could stay mad when you bring such an adorable reason not for me to be mad." Sam said as she picked up the sleeping Dakota. "I can't believe something as adorable as you could have such a horrible mom. I shudder at the thought of who your father is." Sam said talking in the adorable talking to a baby talk.

"Her father is Skulker, and..."

"Ok how in the heck did he get Ember pregnant? He is just a blob in a suit for crying out loud. It makes absolutely no sense."

"We have seen stranger things. I mean remember Box Lunch and who her parents are? That makes no sense either yet we saw Box Lunch with our own eyes." Danny countered.

"Point taken Danny. But on another note seeing as she is asleep right now, why not take her with us to see the movie? That way you can keep your promise to me, and babysit her at the same time?" Sam explained.

"Not going to happen Sam. I have only been with her for less than 3 hours, and I know the moment she starts crying it won't be..."

"Don't worry about it Danny. Ghost or not she is only a baby, and since I have a fireproof baby hoodie we can bring her with us and no one will know the wiser. I mean what is the worst that could happen?" Sam said still trying to sway Danny.

"She has explosive diarrhea once again and I don't have any supplies to change her for starters. Then she could wake up and start crying so loud that she destroys the movie theater. Oh lets not forget that with her pyrokinetic powers she could cause the movie theater to burn down and…"

"Or she could actually sleep through the entire movie, actually be a good girl and remain quiet the entire movie, or…"

"Ok I get the point but I would rather not take an unnecessary risk…"

"In life we always take risks Danny from getting up in the morning to going to school. What is one more? I mean seriously she is sleeping now, and if you just fed her she should be out for hours." Sam persisted

"You aren't going to stop until I agree to take Dakota with us are you?"

"When you want something Danny you got to be persistent, and believe it or not this is exactly how I convinced them to change the school menu the first and second time." Sam explained causing Danny to sigh.

"I know this is going against my better judgement, but maybe you might be right about her being quiet during the movie. So lets…"

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Dakota wailed causing Danny to give her a pacifier to keep her quiet.

Stage out


	3. Day 1 part 2 disaster strikes?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of operation babysit.

Amity park movie theater

'Wow she is still quiet, and behaving. I guess Sam's idea to feed her till she fell asleep was a good one.' Danny thought to himself as he and Sam walked up to the ticket collector.

"Ah if it isn't two of my three most frequent visitors to our movie theater. So I take it you two are..." The ticket collector stopped in his tracks when he saw Danny holding Dakota in Sam's fire proof fleece.

While on the one hand like Sam the teller was instantly charmed by Dakota's cute appearance, they had to stop Danny and Sam in their track when they saw Dakota.

"This movie is too high a rating for that little baby you have there without adult supervision. I am afraid I am going to have to tell the two of you to leave or I could give you clearance to one of the more kid-friendly movies." The teller said pointing to the movie down the hall.

If Sam still had the plant powers her eyes would have glowed a deadly shade of green due to what the teller was suggesting as an alternative.

"Happy time with the Care Bears 6? You want us to watch that sack of crap that is used to brainwash kids? How in the hell did it make it past 1 let alone get to 6?" Sam spat with distaste.

No sooner did Sam ask this question did she see a mob of kids racing towards the movie with several adults walking behind them. "Ugh I swear those mindless movies are brainwashing today's youth! There are times I wish that..."

"Sam calm down, I mean it isn't the end of the world that we can't see Trinity Of Doom 5. Besides I wouldn't want Dakota to be traumatized by such a scary chick flick movie." Danny explained while holding the still sleeping Dakota.

"For crying out loud she is still sleeping, and with any luck she will sleep through the entire movie." Sam complained before walking up to the teller. "Normally I would be totally against this, but seeing as I really want to see trinity of doom 5 I am willing to give you my week's allowance if you will overlook us going in to watch the movie." Sam said as she slipped the teller a one thousand dollar bill.

"Did I say you couldn't go into Trinity of doom 5? I meant to say that you can watch the movie for as long as it stays in this theater." The teller said before stamping their tickets with the VIP logo earning a smile from Sam. "Have fun you two, 'and Sam make your move and claim him as yours.'" The teller while the two teens were unaware of his hidden smile.

Miami hotel 20 minutes later

"What the hell is your problem dipstick? I got rid of the crowd, and got a nice power boost as well! It was a win-win!" Ember spat only for Skulker to glare at her.

"For you maybe, but what about us? We are supposed to be on vacation to get away from our Tartarus spawn child, as well as save our marriage! But I guess blowing us off so you can feed your obsession is more important!" Skulker spat with his hands on his hips. "Well you know what? I hope that the whelp actually succeeds in caring for Dakota for the week. That way when you are bound to your promise your power boost will be worthless against him!" Skulker spat with extreme before flying off.

"Where do you think you are going dipstick?" Ember spat before flying into Skulker's face. "If you think you can walk out on Ember Mclain you got another thing coming!"

"I am going off to do what I love which is hunt, and as for walking out on you I am not walking out, I am flying out!" Skulker spat only for Ember's eyes to change from their normal neon green to glowing blood red. "Don't you dare give me that look Ember, it is obvious you don't care about our marriage seeing as your actions spoke loud enough! Well you know what? If you don't care about fixing our marriage why should I?" Skulker asked before he went intangible and flew right through Ember before kicking in the after burner in his cyber armor's suit.

'Great just what I needed the dipstick is pissed off at me. But can you blame me for taking the time to enjoy my free time? I haven't had anyone chant my name in months, and getting the attention I used to get before Dakota came along is something I missed as well.' Ember thought to herself before she turned in the direction Skulker was flying. 'I better go find him before he gets out of my sight.' Ember thought just before she summoned her guitar and began surfing after him.

Trinity of doom 5 movie showing

Sam couldn't help but smile as she watched the Trinity of doom five movie right next to Danny and Dakota. Much to her prediction so far Dakota not only didn't make a peep, but she was still sleeping like a baby. (no pun intended)

'Well it is now or never Sam. The baby is asleep, no ghosts are attacking, and best of all none of those floozies are here to take Danny's attention from me.' Sam thought to herself.

"Danny there is something I have been wanting to tell you for the longest time. However, whenever I wanted to tell you, either a ghost attacks, or something else comes along to ruin the moment." Sam started causing Danny to draw his attention away from the movie.

"I am all ears Sam, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Danny asked giving Sam his full undivided attention as she moved her body to within 9 inches of him and Dakota. However, as Sam moved closer to Danny and the baby Dakota's eyes flew open and unfortunately for her the first thing she saw was Nightmarica's claws tearing into an unsuspecting victim on the screen. Unaware of Dakota's sudden awakening Sam decided it was now or never.

"Danny for the longest time I have had a..."

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Dakota screamed at the top of her lungs which surprisingly caused every glass bottle in the place to shatter, and all the movie goers to turn in the direction of the crying.

"Oh god that kid's crying is going to destroy my eardrums! Shut that stupid brat up now!" One of the movie goers screamed trying to get their voice over Dakota's wailing only for it to get louder.

"That brat shouldn't even be in here! Who the hell brings a baby to see an R-rated horror movie anyways?" Another person screamed while holding their ears.

If Dakota's inhumane wailing wasn't bad enough Dakota's body temperature rose through the roof not only melting most of the fireproof jacket, but causing several of the seats to catch fire. The only reason Danny himself didn't get seriously injured was due to the fact that he used his ice powers to keep himself from getting burned. Unfortunately for the movie goers, the flames Dakota unleashed not only spread quickly, but ended up hitting the highly flammable hand sanitizing containers making the fire worse.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Dakota screamed once again before disappearing into a whirlwind of flames much to Danny's dismay.

"Can't breathe the... Room is filling... With smoke." The movie goers said as many of them were collapsing due to smoke inhalation.

"Danny... We need... To get everyone... Out of..." Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as she light all the others collapsed due to too much smoke inhalation.

"I got to get them all out of here before it is too late. I am going ghost!" Danny shouted before turning into his ghostly alter ego. "Please let this work." Danny prayed just before he successfully created 100 clones of himself much to his surprise.

Like Vlad did the day of election Danny had each any everyone one his clones overshadow the masses just before having each of them go intangible and evaluate the movie theater. No sooner did he do this did he hear more screaming from another movie showing.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Danny heard just before he heard minor screaming from the masses.

"Fire! Help a ghost baby is setting everything on fire!" Danny heard causing him to go into the direction of the screaming.

Outside the movie theater 15 minutes later

When Sam Manson finally came to she found herself in the hands of Amity Park's medical department. Instantly seeing that Danny and Dakota weren't among the people Sam quickly got up out of the stretcher only to be stopped by the fire department.

"Calm down their young lady, when the firemen found you and the other you were barely breathing. If it wasn't for the ghost kid bringing the masses out things would have been far worse." One of the medical team explained.

"But my friend Danny and the child he is babysitting is still..."

"While I understand your concern all we can do is help put out the fire and hope we get to them in time." A female fireman explained as she watched several other people come out before the mirror images of Danny Phantom escaped them and flew back in.

"Alright everyone get the newest people he brought out onto the oxygen machine's stat! We got lucky so far that no one died from smoke inhalation lets not push it!" Another member of the medical team explained before all the Danny clones popped out before firing ice beams at the fire to help put it out.

After about 5 minutes of intense water blasts and ice beams, the fire was finally out, but the theater itself wasn't as lucky as the masses. No sooner was the fire put out did the one last copy of Danny Phantom come out holding a surprisingly fully conscious Danny Fenton and a giggling Dakota much to the former's dismay.

'Good he was able to get everyone out, and was also able to find Dakota.' Sam thought to herself before all the Danny Clone's minus one merged into one before taking off into the sky. 'Oh just wait until I get you back to my house Dakota, you are so getting a spanking for setting the theater on fire!' Sam spat to herself before walking over to the duo.

"Danny thank god you and the baby are ok." Sam faked for everyone else before moving closer to Danny like she did before. 'Danny when we get back I am going to put on the ghost gauntlets and give Dakota a spanking she will never...'

" **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Dakota wailed once again only for Danny to step back and rock Dakota in his arms.

" **(1) Now hush little baby, don't you cry everything is going to be alright. Stiffen up that upper lip little lady I told you daddy's here to hold you through the night. I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why we feel how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy pretty baby but I promise mama's going be alright."** Danny sung as he rocked Dakota causing which surprisingly had a calming effect on her.

As Sam and the crowd watched Danny's actions and how he was succeeding at calming Dakota down, any anger the former felt quickly melted away and was replaced by the same look of love she had when she first saw Dakota.

" **(1)** **And if you ask me to Daddy is going to buy you a mockingbird I am going to give you the world. I am going to buy a diamond ring for you, I am going to sing for you, I will do anything to make you smile..."** Danny was going to sing the next verse of the song when he noticed Dakota was out like a light.

"Young lady, I saw what happened earlier, and I judging from the baby's reaction I am guessing she is claustrophobic. It would explain why she started wailing when you got close to the boy holding her. Try not to close her in unless you want more wailing." An Auburn blue-eyed woman in her mid 30's explained before walking off.

Just above the ruins of the movie theater

"Man that baby is even brattier than I am." Said a certain green haired green eyed ghost wearing a pirate outfit. "Who knows maybe when she get's older we can pull pranks together on the masses."

"Why are we waiting here for? We should be destroying both the ghost child, and the hellspawn he holds!" A certain green-skinned mullet wearing ghost explained.

"Why not just leave them be, and enjoy the mischief and misfortune she brings shark bait down there. Or better yet you can try and take over all things electronic and mechanical? I mean with that brat holding him back you stand a great chance of succeeding." The pirate outfit wearing ghost explained.

"You know you are right, and if he tries to stop me well then there will be a slight decline in the goody two shoes hero population." The Mullet wearing ghost said before he turned into binary code and left the scene.

Stage out

(1) The second chorus for mockingbird by Eminem.


	4. End of Day one

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 4 of operation babysit.

"This is the Lance Thunder with the Amity park news. Our top story today the Amity park movie Theater which has been around for over 90 years has been silenced by a mysterious fire that started within the building. Fortunately for us, there were no casualties thanks to our brave supernatural hero Danny Phantom." Lance Thunder explained in a calm tone. "Now let us speak with several of the survivors of this tragic event."

"All I remember before passing out was that I heard this extremely loud wailing which sounded like a baby crying before the fire started. The next thing I know I was outside here in the hands of the Amity Park medical staff. All I have to say is thank you Danny Phantom for getting me and my family out of that building alive." A young middle aged man said.

"I remember hearing a familiar crying as well, but I actually saw the cause of the flame which was a ghost baby. I will never forget that green fire which nearly killed us before passing out." A woman explained for Lancer Thunder took the mike back.

"There we have it. It seems we have a new threat, and it doesn't matter how old or young the ghosts are, the mass majority of them are a menace to us. Will this ghost strike again, or will our hero Danny Phantom stop it before it is too late? This is Lancer Thunder signing off." Lance Thunder replied before the screen went black.

As Danny watched the news about what happened earlier he couldn't help but sigh in discontent due to what happened earlier. While he wanted to try and place blame on someone he knew he couldn't no matter what the real reason Dakota was upset was. If it was due to the seeing Nightmarica gutting her victim that was both his and Sam's fault seeing as he listened to her and she suggested it. However, he was hoping it was due to the later which in any case no one would be at fault seeing as it was not known that Dakota was indeed claustrophobic.

Speaking of his best friend, it would seem that her attitude towards Ember and Skulker's baby wasn't as positive as it was when he first met her. She was insisting that they spank Dakota for her misbehaving which Danny wasn't having no matter what she did. Rocking the now sleeping Dakota in his arms Danny couldn't help but smile at the sleeping infant. Despite her 'bad' nature, like Sam, he couldn't stay angry with her. Seeing her opening up her little eyes and seeing Danny's smiling face Dakota couldn't help but smile as well.

'Sure you are moody, cranky, and have a cry that can rival my ghostly wail, but at the end of the day you are still just a baby. Sometime later I will take you to the park where I... Wow listen to myself. I am only 14 and already I am developing paternal instincts.' Danny thought to himself only to get an aw from his best friend.

"Sam I thought you didn't like Dakota and wanted to spank her for her accident in the movie theater." Danny said only for Sam to shake her head.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I still think she needs a spanking for burning down the movie theater. However, watching you take care of her, and seeing how quickly you are bonding with her is just so adorable." Sam admitted.

'If this is how he is with someone else's baby I can imagine how he will be with his own son or daughter.' Sam thought to herself as she handed Danny a baby bottle.

"It is a nutrient rich brand of soy milk that I made myself." Sam explained.

"There isn't any corn starch or chocolate within this is there Sam?" Danny asked getting a look from Sam. "Ember explained how Dakota is allergic to chocolate and cornstarch. I don't know what they will do to her, and quite frankly I don't want to find out." Danny explained only for Sam to shake actually chuckle.

"Oh god that must really suck to be allergic to chocolate. I mean chocolate is one of top sweets out there that is actually healthy for you." Sam explained as Danny fed Dakota the bottle Sam gave him.

"There are worse allergies you know. I mean what if you were actually allergic to all forms of plants?" Danny asked causing Sam to shudder at the thought.

"Don't even joke like that. I would pity anyone who didn't know the joys of being able to have a plant-based diet."

No sooner did Sam say this did she smell an extremely foul smell that almost caused the nose hairs in her nose to wilt and die. This didn't go unnoticed by Danny who was smelling stronger than Sam.

"Danny, I think you need to change the Dakota's diaper now." Sam said causing Danny to frown.

"Come on Sam I thought you were going to help me with this. Besides didn't you..."

"I don't think so Danny, while I don't mind helping you with that bad little girl I don't change stinky diapers!. You are going to have to learn how to change diapers if you..."

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dakota wailed once again causing all the glass in Sam's room to break along with several of the onyx colored candles within the room.

"Sam, is that a baby crying in your room? Don't tell me are with that boy and you made a baby with him!" Pamela spat causing Sam to have a funny look on her face.

'Maybe sometime in the future I wouldn't mind, but now are you nuts? We are only 14! We are way too young to be having kids let alone...'

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dakota screamed once again causing the foundation of the home to literally start shaking due to the loud ear piercing sound.

"Sam I am heading back to Skull Island before Dakota's wailing tears this place apart. See you later." Danny said as he and the wailing Dakota disappeared in a puff of green smoke just before Pamela and Jeremy walked in.

"Hello, haven't you ever heard of knocking before stepping into someone's room?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips.

"That is unimportant young lady, we heard a baby crying in here, and..."

"Are you nuts? I mean you saw me come into the house and I didn't have a baby in my hands." Sam explained cutting off Jeremy only for them to look at her room.

"Well that is true seeing as no baby could ever cry that loud. But that doesn't explain why your room looks like a hurricane hit it."

"I was looking for..." Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as several pieces of the ceiling feel along with her onyx colored chandler falling and hitting Pamela on the head. This not only caused a lot of bleeding to happen due to opening a large gash on her head, but it also knocked her out cold.

"Pamela! My god now! Sam hurry up and call 911 now! We need to get your mother to a hospital Stat!" Jeremy screamed causing Sam to pull out her cellphone and dial 911.

'First the movie theater and now this. That child is a walking disaster!' Sam thought to herself not in the least happy.

In the middle of the African Serengeti

A man in his forties took careful aim at one of the animals in the plains. Remaining perfectly still the main squeezed the trigger and the bullet flew out of the chamber scoring a clean kill on the jackal he was stalking. Moving quickly towards the kill site the man smiled as he looked at his kill.

"I must admit I have missed the thrill of the hunt big time." The man said as he went through to process of cleaning his kill. "Hopefully, when she get's older I can teach Dakota the thrill of the hunt and we can have some father/daughter bonding time."

This didn't go unnoticed by a pair of baby blue eyes that watched the man with interest. As soon as he was finished cleaning the kill the person tap him on the shoulder only to get a green blade inches away from their jugular.

"While I am impressed that you were able to sneak up on me ma'am, in the near future don't do it again. I could have cut you head clear off your shoulders." The man explained only for woman to slightly frown.

"First don't call me ma'am it makes me fell old which I am not since I am 23. Second off I was very impressed with the way you took out that Jackal. You must be a very experienced hunter if you can not only do that but clean the kill flawlessly. Oh and by the way the name is Tammy." Tammy said smiling.

Skulker took a look a the woman and upon seeing her part of him was wishing her wasn't married. Tammy stood the height of 5 foot 11, had fiery red hair that went down past her butt, brown skin and had baby blue eyes. Her attire was a simple two piece African hunting outfit made of cheetah fur that did nothing to hide a figure that in his opinion could give Desiree a run for her money.

'You are married and you have a kid, you are married and you have a kid.' Skulker said to himself before turning to the young woman.

"Yeah I have been in the hunting game for a long... We are being stalked right now. I am guessing it is either the other Jackals who are upset about me killing their friend, or the other animals looking for the kill I just made." Skulker explained doing his best keep his eyes on Tammy's face.

No sooner did Skulker say this did several leopards came out of nowhere. However before the animals could get their target Skulker and Tammy skillfully shot several shots hitting each animal with a strong tranquiler dart causing each of the animals to fall into a deep sleep. Upon seeing Tammy in action Skulker couldn't help but smile.

"Wow I must say you are very skillful with that weapon of yours. Whoever taught you how to hunt was no slouch." Skulker said earning a smile from Tammy.

"That would be my father god rest his soul who was the greatest hunter who ever lived there. Though I think he pales in comparison to you." Tammy replied never letting her eyes leave Skulker. "Normally it would be against customs to do this, but if you aren't doing anything later we could go on a wild boar hunt. My tribe is low on..."

"You had me at the word hunt." Skulker said cutting her off. "It is actually nice to know that there is a woman out there that has beauty and good hunting skills. It is a shame that..." Skulker never got the chance to finish his sentence as Tammy decided to put his lips to better use.

As Tammy continued to kiss Skulker all the events of his life and afterlife flashed before his eyes. From the moment he died and became a ghost, to his wedding with Ember, and the birth of his daughter. When those two moments flashed through his mind Skulker grabbed Tammy's strong shoulders and held her at arms length from him.

"I am sorry Tammy, but we can't do this. I am married, and I have a kid. While I will admit both of them are a real pain in the butt to me, I can't cheat on my family. But even if that wasn't the case we would never work out." Skulker explained before hitting a button on his suit to reveal the real him.

Upon seeing the real Skulker however, instead of running away in fear Tammy actually stayed where he was. To say that Skulker was surprised was an understatement seeing as normal humans who interacted with him minus Danny and the ghost hunters would run away in fear of his appearance yet here she was standing right in front of him looking at the real him.

"To be honest I don't care if you are the ghost that Danny Phantom fights with contently. Anyone who can hunt as good as you is ok in my book. Though it is a shame you had to be married." Tammy said dejectedly. "Though that still doesn't mean I wouldn't mind having your company with me for my next..." Tammy never got the chance to finish her sentence as she noticed the plains were now on fire.

"Oh no that isn't good. Tammy I would advise you to run now before she kills you along with me." Skulker explained not wanting to see Tammy turned into charcoal grande.

No sooner did Skulker say this did a now glowing red eyed orange haired Ember Mclain appeared sending a stream of her flaming mane towards the duo.

"So just because I throw a concert instead of spending time with you, you think you can cheat on me with a cheap whore? After I am done kicking her ass, I will dismantle you metal limb by mental limb!" Ember hissed.

Firing foam bomb at the plains that were on fire Skulker scooped Tammy into his arms and activated his jet pack before taking off at full speed with an angry Ember Mclain right behind him. The later action on served to infuriate Ember even more.

'She does a rock concert and forgets about me and I let her see my anger without violence. I go on a hunt and meet someone who actually enjoys my company and skills and she goes postal. Oh well at least things can't get any worse.' Skulker thought to himself as he made himself and Tammy intangible just in time to go through a large mountain.

Skull island this exact moment

"I swear if you weren't a baby and didn't know any better I would swear you are... Ah gross!" Danny spat as Dakota fired a stream of as gold as the sun in Danny's face causing the little girl to giggle in response of his expression.

Danny seeing this happen made himself intangible so the piss on his face would fall right off. However, no sooner did Danny make himself tangible Dakota disappeared into a whirlwind of flames, and less than 2 seconds later a nasty brown substance splattered on Danny's head. When he heard the giggling coming from above Danny looked up to see the giggling Dakota bottomless above him.

'Great just what I needed to be used as a toilet by the baby I am babysitting.' Danny said to himself before he flew up and made himself and Dakota intangible causing the mess on them to fall right off.

While having one of his clones take hold of her the original prepared her new diaper. Being very careful Danny placed just a moderate amount of extra sensitive baby powder on the diaper while using a sensitive skin baby wipe to get rid of the remaining fecal matter he missed with his intangibility from Dakota's bottom. Then before she could get away Danny placed her in her diaper to who put up very little resistance before she once again closed her eyes and fell asleep.

'Just to make sure you aren't disturbed...' Danny thought to himself as he placed his phone on vibrate. 'I am a tired myself oh well on the upside I am off for the next two weeks so I won't have to worry about school getting in the way of babysitting.' Danny thought to himself before he looked for a crib to place her in.

'No wonder she cries up a storm in the middle of the night. Those cribs are so closed in and Dakota has claustrophobia.' Danny thought to himself as he placed Dakota in his arms while lying on his back. "Good night Dakota." Danny said quietly before like Dakota he drifted off into slumber land.

Stage out


	5. Day two outings

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of operation babysit.

Skull island 7 AM

Danny woke up feeling a little warmer than normal. At first he thought he might have caught something until he looked down at his chest and noticed a surprisingly sleeping Dakota still in his arms. While normally holding a ghost in such a manner would make him feel cold, due to Dakota having a fire element she like her mother felt warmer than most.

'Wow she is still sleeping. I must say that when she is sleeping she looks so peaceful and innocent but when she wakes up...' Danny thought to himself. While creating a clone to go make Dakota's baby formula.

No sooner did Danny do this did he feel a viberation within his pants pocket. Being extra careful not to wake up Dakota Danny removed one arm from holding Dakota, grabbed the phone in his pocket, and answered to get a call from the last person he was expecting.

"Hey baby pop, how is my little Dakota doing?" Ember asked throwing Danny for a loop.

"She is doing alright she is just sleeping on my chest that is all." Danny answered now throwing Ember for a loop. "By the way how is your vacation going with Skulker?"

Ember let out a sigh of discontent upon hearing this question. This was due to when she woke up this morning looking for her husband he was nowhere to be found. But then again after the fight they had the night prior due him defending that Tammy chick she told him not come into the room unless he wanted to be dismantled.

"Things could be better, but hey we still have 6 more days before we come back. Though on another note I am surprised Dakota isn't driving your nuts and destroying stuff right now. How is it that she is behaving for you?" Ember asked curious.

"Lets just say that she has her moments of being cranky and moody. Her crying can give even my ghost wail a run for it's money not to mention she seems to be a real fan of leaving me…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Danny and Ember heard causing the later to smile inwardly.

'Well at least she is causing him some misfortune but…'

"Ember I got to go, Dakota needs her diaper changed." Danny replied quickly.

"Just remember not to use the cornstarch baby powder or she will get a horrible rash. Oh and if one hair is out of place on my little Dakota's head I swear I will make your life a living hell when we get back. Later baby pop." Ember replied before hanging up the phone leaving Danny with a wailing Dakota.

Remembering the song he sang to calm her down yesterday Danny began to hum the song which seemed to calm down the green haired baby. Seeing that she wasn't as fussy Danny created 2 clones each of which gather the materials needed to change Dakota's diaper. As said scene went on a pair of green eyes, and a pair of red eyes watched the scene with interest.

"Wow Kitten do you think we should have the little dude babysit our child when he comes along? I mean if he can handle Skulker and Ember's hell raiser than…"

"Johnny if you call our goddaughter a hell raiser again I swear I will banish you and forget to bring you back!"

"Okay I get it Kitten, but that still doesn't change the fact that no one in the ghost zone even wants to be bothered with our godchild. Spectra now flat out refuses to deal with Dakota, Bertrand repels her like the plaque, heck even Pandora doesn't want anything to with her…"

"Because she has a good friendship with Danny, and she won't help his enemies in anyway Johnny. Besides if you didn't put a bun in my oven I would have gladly taken care of Dakota. You know how much I love and always wanted children." Kitty explained before they heard a few giggles coming down from skull island.

Back on Skull island

"Now doesn't that feel better Dakota? I bet it does doesn't it." Danny said only for Dakota to start wailing once again. "Go get her some formula you two toot sweet!" Danny commanded causing his two clones to fly off to find some food while slowly rocking and singing to the fussy Dakota.

With Johnny and Kitty

"You think we should go and help him Johnny? I mean sure she can be a massive handful but she is still our goddaughter." Kitty voiced with concern.

"No Kitten he is doing fine on his own see." Johnny explained as the clones came back with the formula while the original began to feed her. "If this is how he is with Dakota, I can only image how he would be with his own child." Johnny replied.

"Yeah whoever becomes his wife or baby mama will be a real lucky woman." Kitty answered.

"Was that a bit of longing in your voice Kitten? Please don't tell me you..."

"Of course not Johnny! You know that you are my forever guy. We crossed to the other side together, we made this baby together, and we will grow ancient together. So erase the thought of me cheating on you again!" Kitty replied while placing her hand on Johnny's face.

"Sorry baby cakes, you know how jealous I can get. Just like you hate it when I used to look at other girls back in the... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota screamed startling both Johnny and Kitty.

No sooner did Dakota wail did the two ghost placed their hands over their ears before Johnny screamed in pain due to Dakota setting him on fire. As Johnny screamed in pain due to the burning of the flames Danny finally showed up and scooped up Dakota while firing an ice beam to put out the fire.

"Are you ok Johnny? I hope Dakota didn't hurt you too much…"

"It is nothing just a possible 2nd degree burn which should heal in a few days. Besides why are you babysitting Dakota anyways? Last I checked Ember isn't cool with you and hates your guts." Johnny replied.

"She explained to me she wanted to help fix her marriage which from what I heard isn't doing to well due to them not having any them time. She was so desperate that she forswore that she and Skulker wouldn't attack Amity for a year if I watched her for the week." Danny explained only to hear laughter.

"Oh god, you seriously got duped little dude. A year is nowhere near enough payment for the task you took. You… AHH" Johnny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Kitty slammed her elbow into his gut hard.

"Shut up Johnny! Sure she may be a bad girl, but she is still our godchild! Besides when our bun is done cooking she will be in the sense a big sister." Kitty said as Dakota proceeded to turn up the heat in Danny's hold.

"Well Johnny, Kitty I will see the two of you later, and Johnny take care of your son/daughter when they come into the world." Danny replied before turning to Dakota. "Dakota I am going to take you someplace I used to enjoy when I was a kid. Hopefully you will be a good girl and behave yourself." Danny replied before disappearing into a puff of green smoke.

Somewhere in Japanese cyberspace

'Darn it, I thought that 10,000 X firewall was a pain when I first tried cracking it. It is going to take me some time to crack this 1,000,000 X firewall. But just like the 10,000 X firewall this 1,000,000 X firewall will fall to my intellect. Plus with the only real threat to my plan preoccupied with that abomination of Ember's. So I will have plenty of time to crack the code and get what I want.' Technus thought to himself as he continue trying combinations to crack the firewall.

"Warning computer virus detected. Warning computer virus detected. Releasing special Anti viral program." A very robotic voice said just before what appeared to be a humanoid looking program dressed up in Japanese school girl sailor suit.

"What he heck? The anti-Virus Program is a girl in a Sailor suit? Who created this program some sort of Otaku?" Technus asked while laughing at the program.

"Virus, this area is meant for useful information to pass through to aid in protecting my creator's home land. It is not meant for a putrid piece of code such as yourself to take over or destroy. So I am giving you your first and final warning. Leave this area and never come back. If you refuse then in the name of my creator I shall to punish you!" The anti-virus humanoid program replied causing Technus to laugh.

"Please I am more than just a virus, and I won't leave not without accomplishing my goal! Now… AH!" Technus never got the chance to finish his sentence as the computer program with the speed of an electron throw one of it's hidden anti-virus weapons at Technus nailing him in the arm arm with deadly accuracy.

"You dare to attack me feeble program! Well I guess it is time for me to crash and burn your pathetic code." Technus replied before turning into binary code to avoid her next attack.

However, the moment Technus did this the humanoid program changed slightly in appearance before attacking again. This time however, instead of a projectile weapon being launched several green bubbles where fired that not only surrounded Technus, but merged and completely imprisoned him within.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What is this you have me trapped in?" Technus asked as he tried to break free using his technokinetic abilities and failing. "If you don't let me out of this thing right now I swear I will… AHHHHHH!"

"You were warned to leave this space, and you ignored it. Now because of the error of your judgment I am forced to punish you!" The anti-virus program went on before completely shrinking the bubble causing Technus extraordinary pain along with a slight explosion.

When the smoke cleared the anti-virus program saw that the intruder was gone and upon scanning for him found nothing. Satisfied that it's job was done the program went back from whence it came.

'Darn it! The last time I tired taking over something like this all I had was an firewall to deal with. Where did that anti-virus program come from?' Technus thought to himself in pain. 'If it wasn't for the fact that I am a ghost that can work like a computer virus and not a virus that would have ended me. But damn it those attacks still hurt. I better heal my wounds back in my realm, come up with a plan to overcome said anti-virus and try again.' Technus thought before vanishing from cyberspace.

Amity park playground

'I know this could be just as bad as Sam convincing me to bring you to an R rated movie, but at least right now it is just us in the park.' Danny thought to himself as he placed Dakota in the swing and began pushing her much to her delight.

As Danny pushed the little pyrokinetic powered ghost baby in her swing he made sure to add some of his ice powers to the mix so the swing wouldn't melt due to her body temperature.

"You enjoy being pushed in the swings don't you?" Danny asked while hearing a few giggles from the surprisingly happy baby in the swing. "I hope you know you are swinging in the exact same swing my mom use to push me in when I was your age and a little older. Maybe I will tell your mom and dad that you…"

"Human step away from the ghost baby. Stop pushing the swing and back away." A very familiar voice to Danny said.

"Great just what I needed the idiot's in white." Danny thought to himself.

"If you refuse to listen to our orders we will be forced to attack both you and that abomination in the swing!" Another GIW agent said while both took aim at Dakota.

Stage out

Sorry for the late update to this story, however Real life came in the way and as a result I couldn't get this done until later than I liked. For those who don't know I mentioned I will do my best to update/start 5 challenge story updates meaning I will if it is an unfinished challenge or a challenge I accepted but didn't started I will try to get it done within this month. This story right here is Challenge update 1. Any thoughts comments concerns. Post them in a PM or write them in a review.


	6. day 2 part 2

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 6 of operation babysit.

Amity Park Playground

Danny was anything but pleased at the current situation at hand. It was bad enough that he was spotted with Dakota by the guys in white. But they also had no problem with shooting at not on him but Dakota who was nothing but an innocent baby? Danny not wanting to see Dakota hurt tried once again to scoop her up only for the itchy trigger figured Guys In White to fire again.

"I will warn you again human! Stop pushing the swing with the ghost baby in it, and back away!" One of the Guys In White said with his finger on the trigger.

"Oh come on she is just a… Ah!" Danny winced as a warning shot was fired just inches away from both him and Dakota.

"The next one won't miss child! Now step away from that ghost baby or we will put an ectoranium bullet in your skull as well as hers! This is your last warning!" Said another Guy In White agent.

The thought of getting shot with an ectoranium bullet wasn't at all a pretty one for Danny. However, at the same time he knew that if Dakota was harmed in any way let alone made 'dead dead' not only would he have hell to pay, but his entire home town would have to deal with it as well.

'There is no way in hell I am letting Dakota get shot! Sure she can be a pain in my ass, and at times a walking disaster for those she is around, but she is still just a baby.' Danny thought to himself only to hear a familiar scream.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dakota screamed as she raised her body temperature by 2,000 degrees while setting herself on fire earning another scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I am on fire get this brat off me!" The now wailing Guy In White as he began to stop, drop, and roll in the attempt to put the fire out.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH MY EARDRUMS ARE GOING TO… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The second agent screamed changing from aching ears to screams of pain due to Dakota teleporting onto him while setting him on fire as well.

" **WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dakota wailed once again as teleported from the second agent to the third only to scream in pain due to him turning on his own version of the Fenton's specter deflector before she could set him on fire.

"Nice try brat, but you won't be setting me on fire like you…"

" **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dakota wailed once again due to the pain she felt from touching the GIW version of the Specter Deflector completely neutralizing the final agent just before telporting back to Danny.

" **WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dakota screamed in agony once again threatening to burst Danny's eardrums.

As Dakota continued to wail at eardrum bursting levels loud enough for the entire city to hear, Danny doing his best to ignore the wailing activated his ice powers in an attempt to soothe the pain Dakota was feeling while singing the chorus of the song that calmed her down the first time around.

"Now hush little baby, don't you cry everything is going to be alright. Stiffen up that upper lip little lady I told you daddy's here to hold you through the night. I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why we feel how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy pretty baby but I promise mama's going be alright." Danny sang which combined with the added the icy aura around him surprisingly soothed the little girl enough to calm her wailing.

However, even with the ice aura, and singing, Danny now holding Dakota in his hands could still see the injuries or rather boo-boo Dakota got from the Guys in White's version of the Specter deflector.

'Darn it, If Ember sees these marks on Dakota, I doubt I will get any rest from her or Skulker. While my ice aura, and singing seem to be keeping her calm I am going to need some help with this one from the other side. Clockwork, while I know he knows everything won't help me directly seeing as he is extremely cryptic with his responses, and Johnny and Kitty while I know they would help me if they could would tell Ember and I don't need that right now. So that leaves me with Frostbite, and…'

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

'Pandora it is. While she won't help Ember and Skulker due to them not being my friends, maybe she will help me with this situation.' Danny thought to himself before he looked around the area he was in.

A hotel in Egypt 30 hours later

"You know what? I don't have to take this from you Ember! We haven't been on vacation for 2 days yet, and now you want to melt me for protecting someone who actually shares an interest in what I do?!" Skulker spat in anger.

"That same bitch had her lips all over yours, and was trying to claim you for her own! And…"

"I told her I had a wife, child, and I wasn't going to do anything to ruin that even if the both of them drive me up the walls." Skulker spat in his defense.

Ember at this point not in the least willing to listen to reason felt her neon green eyes change blood red, and her normally blue flame change to a bright orange to due her anger with her husband. However, after about 5 seconds of anger her eyes went back to there normal neon green and her hair returned to it normal blue. However, in place of a look of anger was a very vindictive smile which if Skulker could would have wet his pants.

"You know what Skulker? You are absolutely right. Maybe I do need to chill out and have some time away from you. Ciao baby!" Ember replied before disappearing into a whirlwind of flames.

"Oh great now there is going to be even more trouble. I mean seriously I did nothing wrong and she wants me to admit I was wrong? There are times I wonder why I even married that walking headache. Might as well go back and do some hunting on my own." Skulker said to himself before he flew out of the hotel and went back to the African hunting grounds to hunt.

Pandora's realm at this moment

"And that is what happened Pandora. I know you normally wouldn't do anything to help Dakota because of her parents relationship with me, but this time it is me asking you for help. So please help make her wound better?" Danny pleaded almost to the point where he was going to get on his knees.

"I have no reason to deny you help Danny, besides..." Pandora replied before scooping up Dakota into one of her arms. "Even if she has parents I wouldn't lift a finger to help she is still an adorable child." Pandora replied before getting a good look at the burn Dakota took.

As she saw the injury getting worse she narrowed her eyes in disgust. How dare those idiots harm an innocent baby?!

'I swear if I ever have the displeasure of meeting those idiots I will pay them back for what they did to her. I know she isn't my child but the thought of hurting a baby ghost or human sickens me.' Pandora thought to herself while trying to contain her rage and anger.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

"It is ok Dakota, your discomfort will be over soon I promise." Pandora said in a sweet voice as she handed both Dakota and a blue jar to Danny.

"Seeing as I am too big to apply it correctly you will need to apply this to her wound. Just place some of the ointment on fingers and gently apply it on her inflamed area." Pandora replied to her younger half ghost friend.

Complying with Pandora's request Danny took some of the contents of the ointment and applied it gently to her inflamed skin. As the contents of the jar soaked into Dakota's skin the inflammation from her boo boo slowly began to vanish, and Dakota's wailing did the same. Seeing that she was feeling better Danny proceeded to sing the same song to her he did after the fire and the GIW attack. Eventually Dakota no longer able to feel the pain feel asleep in Danny's arms with a content look on her face.

"Thank you for your help Pandora, I don't know what I would have done if you couldn't help me." Danny explained as he now held the sleeping Dakota in his arms.

"It was my pleasure. It isn't very often that I get to help out with a baby especially seeing as most of the parents that reside here either don't like you or I don't know them. Stop by again if you need my help again." Pandora replied only for Cerberus to come into the room and approach Danny and Dakota.

Danny upon seeing the three headed dog instantly went on guard due to the possible threat he might hold, but upon the dog sniffing both Danny and Dakota the dog's expression changed from that of a cold blooded monster to that of a gentle teddy bear.

"Don't worry about Cerberus Danny he loves children as when it comes to them he wouldn't hurt a fly." Pandora explained before turning to her loyal pet. "No Cerberus she is sleeping you can't play with her right now." Pandora scolded causing the giant dog to whine a bit before walking away with a sad expression on his face.

"We will stop by on a later date before I have to give her back to Ember." Danny said teleporting away from Pandora's realm.

Guy is White HQ

One of the many agents who was in charge of overseeing her fellow member's safety frowned at she saw earlier. Her superior had ordered 3 members to go find and eliminate the source that matched the one that had destroyed the landmark that was the Amity park movie theater. While all this was going on she noticed that the vital signs of 2 of the three agents despite their protective gear were as soon as they were brought back were put on life support. The third agent while nowhere near as bad as his allies thanks to his quick thinking didn't escape injury. Thanks to Dakota's extremely loud wailing his eardurms were permanently damaged resulting in him never being able to hear anything for the rest of his life.

'Poor Tom, Dick, and Larry. Tom and Dick both have a wife and 3 kids, and that ghost was the cause of their families being put through this hell. Oh and Larry will never be able to hear his little girl's happy cries ever again.' The agent thought to herself as she finished up her paper work.

"Agent Samantha, did you find any clue as to the identity of what caused my agents to suffer such serious injuries?" Samantha's superior asked.

"No Ma'am, all I know is that said ghost has power of fire and heat seeing as Tom and Dick suffered massive 5th degree burns. When Larry recovers we will get the full story from him." Samantha explained.

"Have the lab techs improve the protection of the suits and armor. If this ghost can cause 5th degree burns to our agents wearing it then the protection isn't enough. As for Tom, and Dick, push their panic buttons, and let their loved ones know that they died honorably on the battle field batting an evil malevolent ghost." Her superior replied earning a frown from the agent.

"But they didn't die at the hands of said ghost or to their injuries as of yet. They are still alive and could possibly…"

"With the condition they are in they might as well be dead seeing as they will never have normal lives again! Now do as you are told agent! They knew the risks and rules when they took this job! Unless of course you want to give your life for what is left of theirs." Her superior said in a cold tone as she turned around already knowing what Samantha's response would be.

As Samantha pushed the panic buttons of Tom and Dick, her superior clenched her fist in anger.

'Damn it, now I am going to have to answer to my boss due to having to use the panic buttons for 2 of our agents. Oh I swear when I get my hands on that ghost it's fate will be so agonizing that it will wish it was never born.'

Skull island 11 Pm

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Dakota screamed knocking Danny out of his sleep.

Hearing the wailing infant cry her eyes out Danny once again picked her up and began to rock her while singing the lyrics to the song he knew would normally calm her down. However, this time around instead of calming her down Dakota proceeded to wail even louder while raising body Temperature to a near staggering level much to the discomfort of her babysitter.

In fact the only thing that spared him the Guys In White's fate was the fact that he instantly used his ice powers to counter her fire power. This went on for a minute until Dakota finally lowered her body temperature but like before was still in pain.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Ignoring his ringing eardrums Danny once again focused on trying to calm down the wailing infant as he had his clones go and fetch some formula and diapers hoping she was either hungry or wanted to get changed. Eventually the clone with the diapers showed up first and Danny proceeded to change Dakota's diaper.

The diaper when checked of course wasn't the issue seeing as Dakota hadn't done number one or number two, however this didn't stop her for unleashing a stream as golden as the yellow sun into Danny's face or at least she would have if he hadn't made him face intangible at the last second causing the girl to miss.

"Nice try Dakota, but you will have to do better than that to…"

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dakota wailed once again causing Danny to stop mid taunt and focus on the matter at hand.

It was only while Danny was cleaning her up and changing her diaper that he noticed that the same area where Pandora helped treat her boo-boo was bright purple in comparison to her normally pale blue skin.

"Ugh stupid Guys In White! I know they have a vendetta against ghosts, but to take aim at us when all I was doing was pushing you in the swings me and my mom used to play on when I was your age?" Danny spat as he rubbed some more of the ointment Pandora gave him while adding a bit of his own natural ice powers to soothe the injured area.

Much to Danny's relief Dakota after receiving the special medicine along with the ice patch from Danny calmed down and surprisingly laid her head into his chest. It was then that the clone with the formula came and handed it to his original before disappearing out of existence. As if knowing that it was dinner time Dakota reached out and took hold of her own bottle as she drained the contents of the bottle as if it were the drink of the gods itself. After being burped and rocked Dakota once again went back into the land of dreams much to the young halfa's relief.

'Hopefully Dakota will sleep through the night cause even with my clones dealing with her is exhausting. I seriously don't envy Skulker and Ember and once this is over they better keep their end of the bargain.' Danny thought to himself as he laid on his back and went back to sleep with the sleeping Dakota in his arms.

Unknown to Danny a certain flaming haired green eyed rocker ghost watched the entire scene. The moment she saw the boo-boo on her baby she extremely tempted to kill Danny then and there due to this happening on his watch. However after seeing him deal with the situation and learning the reason why it happen she quickly reconsidered.

'I was originally hoping that Dakota would drive him up the walls and cause him to forfeit on looking after her for the week. But after seeing this it makes me wonder what would have happened if I had instead tried to woo him instead of… No Ember you are married to Skulker, and even if Baby pop is looking like the better father material Skulker is the better husband material. I will just ask Baby pop to give him some of the tips and things will work out better in the long run. Or I can just make Baby pop our babysitter from now on if he keeps this up.' Ember thought to herself before disappearing into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

Sorry for the long wait, but writers block caught up with me once again. Any thoughts comments concerns? Leave them in the review area, or PM me about them.


End file.
